


There's a trick to it

by mercuriosity



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriosity/pseuds/mercuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luck is a lady, but I wouldn't put it past her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a trick to it

"Where'd you learn to throw dice like that?" Mugen asks.

"A lady never tells," says Fuu, and Mugen snorts as if to say, _You, a lady?_ To which Fuu, chin high, does not deign to respond; Mugen wouldn't know a lady if she kneed him in the groin.

"Hm," says Jin, and she doesn't know if he's supporting her or laughing at her--but she notices he's not volunteering any information about _his_ past, either. So. It doesn't matter what any of them were doing before, anyway, and looking too hard at what fortune brings is like trying to catch a soap bubble. All that matters is what brought them together--and as far as she's concerned, that was luck, pure and simple.

(Of course, sometimes, luck needs a little push--

\--but she keeps that thought to herself. A lady is allowed her secrets, after all.)


End file.
